Quotations From The Heart
by lipstickdisaster
Summary: Series of unconnected Troy/Gabriella drabbles and oneshots, based on various quotes.
1. One: Happiness

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm finally back with a new story****! This is different in a way that this is a collection of unconnected stories, and I'm very excited to work on this one! Also, there is a possibility that I might change the title of the story along the line, but I'm not sure yet, because I have no other title ideas. So, without any further ado, enjoy the first drabble of **_**Quotations From The Heart**_**!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I'm not associated with Disney or any other company or person, involved in the making of the High School Musical trilogy. This story is only used for entertainment purposes.**

**

* * *

**

_**Quotations From The Heart  
Drabble One: Happiness  
**_

**Summary: Every time her thoughts are plagued with worries, it only takes one look in his eyes, to ****bring her mind to peace.**

**

* * *

**

"_Happiness is when what you think, what you say and what you do are in harmony._"  
~ Mahatma Ghandi

* * *

A soft click filled the silent night air as a figure made its way through the darkness to get to the middle of the garden, where the hammock was situated.

She wrapped the silk robe tighter around her petite body and sat down on the hammock. Releasing a big sigh, she stared at the grass, which was tickling her nude feet.

So many thoughts filled her head as she tried to keep her mind afloat amidst all her worries. She was young and the real life was about to kick in and she was _scared_.

She hadn't felt this horrible feeling creeping up her spine ever since she met him. She used to be the shy girl, the one who never dared to speak to anyone and whose life consisted of books and attempts to succeed in everything she did. When she met him, he changed her. He made her feel reckless and brave enough to do things she had never done before. He made her feel like she was more than just the freaky math girl. He made her feel alive.

And now, here she was, she thought, as she moved her body so she lay down on the hammock, staring at the countless stars up in the sky. Here she was, feeling like the little girl she used to be once again, not like the strong woman she had grown to be.

She was about to graduate from law school. The beautiful years of learning new things and growing as a person and trying to master a profession she would commit herself to with every ounce of passion she possessed, were almost over. She would have to stay afloat in a new world, a world that was filled with brilliant people and powerful competition and people putting their future in her hands. Would she succeed? Would she be able to become just as brilliant and powerful as the people surrounding her? Would people be thanking her for saving them or would they be blaming her for not being able to help them?

She didn't know and she would do anything to know the answers to the questions plaguing her mind.

And then there was that huge diamond adorning her ring finger and shining beautifully in the moonlight. Tomorrow was the big day. Tomorrow she would be a different woman. She would be married to the man of her dreams. This thought also scared her. What if she wasn't able to give him all he wanted? What if she was the worst wife a man could ever have? What if he realised he didn't love her and left her at the altar?

Feeling a presence beside her, she turned her head away from the gorgeous night sky to stare into a pair of radiant cobalt eyes. Trying to prevent her lips from trembling at the intense look on his face, she scooted over to give him space to lie next to her.

He gladly accepted and snuggled her body close to his, dropping a sweet kiss on her hair as she gently placed her hand over his rapidly beating heart, realising how perfectly their bodies fit together.

"What's on that pretty mind of yours?"

His voice was reduced to a soft whisper as he stared at her intently, as if trying to save the moment and tuck it away in the back of his mind with all the other memories they shared. She stared at him for a long time, feeling all of her worries and anxiety wash away and another powerful feeling taking over.

"I love you, Troy."

She meant every word of what she said. She loved him with every fiber of her being and she knew she would never stop. Her mind, her heart, her mouth, her entire body; they were all set on one thing – him.

And as he slowly fused their lips together, she realised what that beautiful feeling she was experiencing, was.

It was happiness.


	2. Two: Making Memories

**A/N: So, hi. I forgot to tell you guys that this might not be frequently updated. I started this mainly because I would have little random stories instead of a complete story to figure out, so there would be little to no pressure to not keep you guys hanging. So, basically, next update might be in a week, but could also be in a few months. Hope you guys stick with me! Also, thank you for the response to the first drabble! It really makes me happy that you guys liked it! And I swear, I'll shorten the A/Ns from now on.**

**

* * *

**

_**Quotations Of The Heart  
Drabble Two**__**: Making Memories**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Summary: At the age of seventeen, Gabriella Montez finally decides to take up a piece of advice her grandmother gave her years ago.**

**

* * *

**

"_In the end, it's not the years in your life that count. It's the life in your years."  
_~ Abraham Lincoln

* * *

"… _and that's how your grandfather and I got married," Anne Montez exclaimed, __rocking her granddaughter on her hips, a look of pure adoration crossing her face as the 4-year-old grabbed her wrinkled hand._

_The big chocolate eyes stared at the older woman in wonder as Gabriella Montez did not make any effort to hide her admiration for her grandmother._

"_I want to be as old as you," Gabriella mumbled in her high voice. Anne's eyes grew bigger as both her son Fernando and her daughter-in-law Maria turned to look at their daughter, perplexity written all over their faces._

"_But sweetie, you've still got your whole life ahead of you. Do you want to miss out in all the fun life has to offer?" Maria offered, slowly making her way over to her daughter and mother-in-law. Anne, however, motioned for Maria to get away and then focused on the little girl._

"_Why would you want to be old? I'm sixty five, the best days of my life are in the past," she said sweetly and Gabriella put her thumb in her mouth as she gave Anne a shy look._

"_But I want to look back on good days too," she answered and a soft smile grew on Anne's face as she realised what the little girl wanted._

"_But, Ella, you see, those good days are ahead of you. They will come. Whether you're a kid or an old woman like me, it's important to live your life to the fullest while you can. Will you promise to do that for me?"_

_Emitting a soft noise, Gabriella nodded as she rested her small head against Anne's shoulder, while Anne put her hand on the child's back, smiling at the girl with pure love._

_

* * *

_

At the age of seventeen, Gabriella Montez had never forgotten the advice her grandmother had given her all those years ago. She wanted to have many great memories to look back upon and to share with her grandchildren when she was old.

But in all honesty, she had never actually lived like she wanted. She was a coward and she was afraid to be as bold and brave as many of her friends were; up until today, that was.

Her eyes couldn't help but follow him as he moved around the corridors with that sexy butt of his. It was no secret that she had liked Troy Bolton for a while now – she still blamed her friend Sharpay for announcing to the entire school that she had a crush on him though – and today was the day she was going to act on it. She was sick of hanging around and waiting for him to make a move – if he ever was going to make a move at all.

Closing her eyes briefly and taking a deep breath, she gathered herself and slowly started walking up to him with a sultry sway in her step.

His eyes widened in shock as he saw her approach him and she shot him a seductive smile, feeling more confident than she ever had.

Coming to a full stop directly in front of the shocked basketball captain and his friends, she gave him a sweet smile and went to stand on her tiptoes to whisper a soft greeting in his ears.

She could barely hold in her giggles as she saw him give his friends a look, which resulted in all of his friends quickly disappearing. She cocked her head and gave him a sweet smile as he looked back to her with a curious smile of his own.

"What's up, Montez?"

"Nothing much. Just wanted to give you something," she responded, a huge grin making its way to both faces as Gabriella twirled a black curl around her finger.

"And that is?" he asked in a similar sweet voice. She smiled slyly before leaning up and putting her hands on his shoulders as she let her lips crash to his. Troy immediately responded by encircling her waist with his arms and pulling her flush against him as he pushed his tongue into her mouth.

It wasn't a long kiss, but it felt like a life time. It was the best kiss she had ever experienced in her short life – which didn't say a lot, because the only other time she had ever kissed someone was during Spin the Bottle and he had very bad breath.

Before Troy could lean back in for another kiss when they came up for air, she quickly took a step backwards, before waving at him sweetly and sauntering off. Touching her still tingling lips, she smiled.

Oh yeah, she had made some memories today.


End file.
